


Our December

by Calanor



Category: Captain America (Movies), Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers AU, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Pre-Slash, Slash, Slash sex, Who knows who else shows up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calanor/pseuds/Calanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve are taking a month off from real life. Obadiah Stane objects about the month and about Tony's life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our December

“A month! A whole damn month!”

Tony Stark sat at the head of the conference table staring back at the man who was like a second father to him. Obadiah Stane, his Godfather was part of the board of directors of the company his own father had built from ground up to what it was today. Tony took over when he was just twenty-nine-years old after Howard Stark had died September 11, 2001.

His father was attending a meeting at the towers that day. Howard had called his son and told him he wouldn't make it out of the towers. His exit was blocked and there was no way for anyone to get to them. For the first time in his life, the older man told his son how he felt about his only child. He poured his heart out in his remaining minutes. Asking his son to forgive him for not telling him sooner.

That he loved him no matter what, even if he loved men more than women. Tony was his son and that was all that mattered.

And he found love with a man. Blonde haired and blue eyes. Mild mannered and shy at times, protective and beautiful all the time.

Steven Rogers.

An Artist. His sketches and paintings drew people from all walks of life and the world.

They had planned for a getaway for a year. Now Obi was trying to keep them going.

“Yes, a whole month. I've worked day and night since Dad died to keep this company going. I've worked in the labs and in the offices days without sleep. Even then you keeping asking for more.” Tony slammed his fist on the table making everyone jump. “Pepper reminded me, I am the owner and CEO of Stark Industries. There should be no one stopping me from being away for a month. So I am taking a month off and return after the new year.”

“Spend a month shacked up with that MAN!” Obi roared.

Tony stood up and through gritted teeth, “Steve is my choice. What I do with my personal life is no one's business.” He looked at the surrounding men and women who made up the board of directors. “If that choice bothers anyone here, then I'll buy up your shares and you can leave.”

No one moved or spoke.

“Obadiah, I know you've been trying to buy up stock in the company, trying to take over but it won't work. You signed a contract with my father stating when he gave you stock in the company when you bought in, and in turn you agreed that you would never attempt a takeover.”

Obadiah sat back down hard.

“You have two options. Either you back down now and continue to work here, or I'll enact the contract which states you will be paid for your shares and allowed to leave quietly. Your. Choice.”

Natasha Romanoff turned in her chair to face Obadiah, “I agree with Tony. His life choices are his. And the company has not suffered for it. I think in some ways, it has flourished. Not because of his choice but he's not his father. He's his own man.”

“Stark,” Phil Coulson began, “has actually allowed this company to branch out. We are working on making a clean energy source using the arc reactor. His electronics and cyber-division has made us more money as well. His genius in Robotics is years beyond anyone out there. If the man wants to take a month off, who are we to tell him no?”

Dr. Bruce Banner turned in his chair and pulled off his glasses, “Our research for the CDC and WHO is also doing amazingly well. We attract the brightest and best in their fields for our research labs alone. We just got word of a grant to help with Alzheimer's Association. A disease that is all too familiar to a few of us here who have lost loved ones to this terrible illness. Research, if I remember correctly, you were against because you saw no profit.”

Pepper Potts opened up the folder in front of her, her long red nails glistening in the bright light of the room, “According to our accounting department, all divisions of Stark Industries show huge profits and are expected to continue climbing. The opening of Stark Science Expo Park, in the Spring, has already sold out for Opening Day and into 2016. We doubled our scholarship fund for 2015. Plans are to open them up to more areas of study as well. Dr. Loki Laufeyson will be ready for the wildlife refuge to open to the public by Fall. Clint and Thor are finishing the security aspects for after the New Year. What more do you want from us? From Tony?”

“Is it because he's in a same sex relationship?” Bruce asked.

Tony stayed quiet, his friends and co workers doing all the talking while he calmed down. He wanted this month away for more than just time away, but he was stressed and needed down time badly. When Bruce voiced the unasked question, everyone turned and stared at Obadiah, and waited.

Breaking the quiet, the door to the conference room opened and Steve Rogers stepped in. “Hello everyone.” His smile bright and inviting. He was dressed in a long sleeved green shirt and blue jeans. His leather coat over one arm. “Tony.”

Tony quirked a smile, “Steve.”

Obadiah stood up and blocked Steve from the room, trying to intimidate the other man. “This is a closed meeting, Mr. Rogers.”

“Actually, I would like an answer to Bruce's question. Is your problem with Tony and what he does with his life because he is in a relationship with a man? It's a simple yes or no answer, Mr. Stane.” Bruce’s words brought Obadiah’s attention back to him. 

Steve quirked an eyebrow at the man still blocking him in the doorway.

“An excellent question, Mr. Stane. Yes or no, is it because of me and my relationship with Tony that you are so angry?” Steve smiled but it wasn't filled with warmth as it usually is. But this was the man before he became an artist. The was Captain Steven Rogers, formerly of the US Army and special ops.

Obadiah sat back down in his chair at the conference table. “He should marry and have children. Someone to inherit the company when he retires or dies.”

“So he should give up on what he wants and do what you think is right, in your own opinion?”

Obadiah growled around the unlit cigar hanging out the side of his mouth, “Yes.”

Tony sighed, “Just leave Obadiah. We will discuss everything after the New Year. I'm not in the mood to deal with your racist bigotry bullshit today.” The younger man watched as the man he known all of his life stood up, anger still rolling off him in waves. “And just so you know, Pepper has told me that we have on retainer twenty of the most vicious lawyers that have Master degrees in burying anyone and everyone so deep in the ground that no one would ever find them again. Understood?”

Another growl was all the answer he got as the Obadiah Stane stomped out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Steve grinned, “Well that could gone better.”

Everyone snorted or laughed.

“Pepper,” Tony started, “Have Penelope make sure that all the company’s computers are locked against Stane and any of his associates. Have Happy and Nick meet him at his office and make sure he doesn't leave with anything. Until this situation is resolved he's on restricted access. Make certain everyone knows!”

Clint Barton stood up, “Actually Tony, I think we should put him on leave until the middle of January so we can do some checks to make sure he's not done something we don't know about.”

Tony frowned and made a continue one motion with his hand, “Such as?”

“Such as,” Phil began, “why he was attempting to buy up stock in the company? And if he can't do that now that you brought the contract into play, what else will he do?”

“Lock him out and put him on leave then. Have Happy and Nick escort him from the building and make sure everyone gets the memo that he is not to have access to anything until I say so.”

Pepper stood up and started typing away on her tablet, Clint right behind her, to do as Tony had requested.

Tony swallowed hard at the betrayal he was feeling from the one man who he’d thought had his back all this time. Only somewhere along the way it was lost to greed and bigotry. It was like losing his father all over again.

Steve walked around the table to stand beside Tony. The other man was thinking dark thoughts, he could tell just by the emotions and looks crossing his face, “Tony?”

“He's always been there. Aunt Peggy and Uncle Jarvis were like a second set of parents but Obi, he was always there. I can't explain it any other way. Now it seems it was all for nothing. As if he was just waiting for the right moment to show his other face.”

A blonde haired woman dressed in a hippie bohemian style all her own, burst into the room, “Natasha! Did they kiss? Did I miss it? Cause that's just hot-- and I missed it!”

The only other woman in the room turned, “No kissing yet, Penelope!”

Steve started laughing and pulled Tony towards him in a side hug putting their heads together. “The people I have working for me,” Tony grumbled.

Penelope waved around her pink feather- adorned purse. “And you love us all.” Bright red lipstick covered lips smiled. “So kissing?”

“Garcia, you are a Perv!”

“What? Me? Never. I just appreciate the finer aspects of two very hot men kissing. It intensifies the mood in the room.”

Tony looked up at Steve. “She gets off watching two men get down and dirty.”

Steve grinned at Penelope. “Of course, she's not denying it.”

“Why? Its the truth!”

Steve took Tony by the hand and pulled around the table, “Remember, Thanksgiving Dinner is at two-o'clock. Bring whatever you want but there should be plenty of food and drink to go around.”

“Oh! I'll bring Mistletoe!” Laughter followed the two men out as Garcia began making plans for lots of hanging Mistletoe.


End file.
